The Secrect
by Thezy
Summary: This is a short story of a man named Rele, who is brought in a war between two clans.   This is also just a ground for a bigger story I am making, hopefully it's good and I will continue to make it bigger.


The Secret

"It was never meant to be this way Rele!" yelled Vunder in the rain.

"It has to be this way, you killed them in cold blood in front of hundreds of people!" Rele yelled as a tear ran down his face. It was dark outside, mud and blood covered their face and body. Both were very winded from fighting. Rele could feel the rain down his face washing the blood away. It was barren outside, no trees, no life, just them. A loud clap of thunder shot down between the middle of them. Vunder laughs in an evil chuckle.  
"Rele you know you can't win, and just like your parents you will die by the rope!" Rele eyes grew with rage. They turned from blue to red with such anger. He was losing it. He charged with fury and all his might raising his knives in the air.  
The story must be told from the beginning to how and why Rele became whom he was. Rele was the average man sitting in his office working for a giant advertisement company, in New York. His box office was pretty plain; gray walls, a battered up chair, stapler, and some papers on the side of his Dell computer. Rele was 5'9'' and weighed around 150 pounds. His eyes were blue; body always clean and well kept. He had a very clean face it was always shaved. He seemed very attractive to most women. He always wore a black suit with a white button up shirt. He had a black briefcase and his razor cell phone. Given his good looks, people were surprised by the fact that he was single. He was too shy to talk to any women. He has never lashed out in anger or fear. He has been very calm even in the most stressful situation. He only speaks when he needs to. He always did his work and never had an issue with his job.  
When he was child his family was "different", He had a dad who worked in the construction field. His mom always stayed home to clean and take care of him and his brother Rovileo. Rele excelled in computers, his grades were pretty average. What he didn't know is what his dad did, on his off time after work. He was never home because he said he was "busy" or hanging out with friends. The only problem was that Rele's dad was working for a cult, called The Clon. He was high in rank with The Clon. Rele and his brother did everything together in their early childhood. It was cut short when Rovileo came down with a severe case of Leukemia in high school. His parents put so much effort to get him better. It got worse and worse through the years. When Rele became a senior his brother finally died. It was prom and Rele had a beautiful date. He canceled the date to see his brother for the last time before he died. Rele ended up losing a time of his life with his girlfriend over this event. He went down to the local hospital, where his brother was lying down. Everyone was in tears. Rovileo asked Rele to come closer and he whispered something in his ear. "Brother, there after us I found who they are" _Rovileo thinks back in his early years when he was a freshman in high school. Rovileo walks from school to his house, He comes across a gas station. Rovileos memory scatters a little. He remembers walking down an alley seeing 4 men talking about destroying the government. The 4 men looked at Rovileo and quickly surrounded him._  
_"You shouldn't of walked down here child." Replied the stranger._  
_"I..Im sorry, ill leave..I never saw anything." He replies in a worrying voice._  
_"I wish it was that easy kid, we can't let you know about us, you have to die." The stranger grabs Rovileo by the arm. He struggles to get loose. Sadly nothing works and he is strapped to a chair. "Do you know what this is child?" The stranger holds up a syringe full of liquid._  
_"No, I don't. What is...it?" Rovileo's eyes water up and begin to cry._  
_"This is Leukemia, A very fatal disease. With in three years you will no longer be here, once you die, your family will be next." The stranger injects Rovileo with the disease. "Remember kid, you saw nothing you tell no one, or you and your family will die." That's the last memory Rovileo has about the incident_. Rovileo lets out a huge cough. "They're here and...must...be... killed, they call them selves...The Secret..." Rovileo dies on the hospital bed.  
"This isn't possible!" Tears ran down Rele's face with anger and despair. He felt like his whole life just collapsed on top of him. His eyes were flooded with tears. His hand formed a fist. He hits the bed with a loud scream.  
It took months and months for Rele to even get over his brothers loss. Even then it was hard to comprehend it all. After high school Rele took mixed martial arts. It helped him with relieving pain from his loss of his brother. He put months into it and figured he had to move out on his own. He moved in to a small apartment. It was very basic. Old battered wooden floor in the kitchen. Worn down carpet in the living room. Wooden flooring in the bathroom. Carpet in his bedroom. In the living room were a small recliner and an old 90's box (T.V) He had to get up to change channels. His bathroom involved a basic white sink with a shower. No bathtub, just a shower. His room was composed of an inflatable bed with a nightstand next to him, given to him from his parents. He lived in apartment 25A. This was the 3rd floor on the building. It was very worn down and had a low rent, which he could afford. His closet consisted of his suit for work, workout shorts for mixed martial arts training or (MMA). He also owned some regular pair of jeans and tee shirts. His kitchen had a gas powered stove with an old refrigerator. It wasn't too big' but it worked for him. A few shelves' here and there and that were about it. Also his computer on a counter in the kitchen. Since he didn't have a desk for it in the bedroom.  
Rele was very indifferent about his. Every day was the same schedule. Get up, get eggs, shower, and shave his face. Get in the car and head to work, continue to work and go home. Nothing really interesting happened to Rele. Until one day was sitting in his office box, when he got an anonymous call. He was confused on because someone called him. He picked up the phone calmly. "Hello, may I ask who this is?".  
"This isn't something you need to know, Rele." The deep voiced man said.  
"Who is this, and how do you know my name?" Rele became really concerned that this man knew his name.  
"Rele, that doesn't matter. Meet at the corner of Vault Street right after work."  
"Hey, wait. Who...?" The stranger hung up. Rele leaned back in his chair trying to figure out who it was that called him. Rele followed as ordered and right after work he went to the corner of Vault Street. He saw no one there just broken sidewalks and tall buildings of New York. The phone inside a booth rang right next to him. He looked around and then picked up. "Hello?" Rele asked in a slightly paranoid voice.  
"Look under the phone and press the small red button."  
"There's an envelope here, Should I take it?"  
"Yes." There was a long pause  
"Hello?" Rele replied in a confusing voice  
"Meet at your apartment, we need to talk."  
"Rele laughed, why my apartment? No use to go there."  
"Rele your going to have to pack up some supplies, you're moving." Before Rele could reply back, the stranger hung up. Rele got a taxi and headed to his apartment. He walked up to apartment 25A and took out his keys to unlock the door. As he took out his key the door opened and the strangers took him in. "Rele I'm sorry for having to do this on such short notice, my name is Rictor", Rictor had the appearance of a high ranked officer, three stars on his collar stood out, on the side showed a name for some group or cult. Rele couldn't make out the wording on the badge.  
"Why did you call me, what do you need me for?"  
"Rele, we called because we needed to talk. We will tell you later why we need you."  
"Who are you guys; you're all wearing the same badge?" The badge was a rectangle shape with Greek letters to hide what it said, but to Rele it looked like some form of newly formed cult. Rele's thoughts began to scatter, he thought they were some secret organization and they were out to kill him and his co-workers at the company, Rele's thoughts weren't clear.  
"Rele, relax, were the good guys here in this war."  
"What war!" Rele was shocked to even think there was a war in New York.  
"Rele this is global if you want to know, not just here in New York." Rele was confused and very paranoid about three guys in his house. So he just went with what they said, just to be on the safe side. "If you want to know more meet at this address which is in the envelope you got." Meet tomorrow 8pm, make sure no one follows you and you come alone." They shake hands on the deal. Rictor and his guards start heading to the door. Rictor stops and looks around as if he were a small child in a new room. Just staring at the ceiling and walls.  
"Do you need anything Rictor? You seem baffled in my place."  
"No...No, you have a nice place here, Rele, well kept." Rictor, just smiles at Rele.  
"Thank..." Before Rele could even say thank you to Rictor, there is a loud bang on the door and then a giant blast knocking the door to the ground. These masked men were covered with total black clothes, as if they were in a covert ops mission. These men were pretty buff with cigars in their mouths, and the look of a killer. It was intimidating to be near them. The strangers had automatic weapons with them and opened fire. Bullets hit Rictor's guards as they fell to the ground. One hit Rictor in the shoulder. Rictor pulls his gun on the 3 men who came through the door. It was nothing special but just an ordinary 9mm pistol. Rictor grabs Rele and pulls him to the bedroom from the kitchen and they take cover behind a wall in the bedroom. Rictor opens fire on one of the masked men and gets a shot to his head. One collapses to the ground.  
"One down, Rele, ha-ha!" Rictor smiled and shot again getting the other twice in the leg. Bullets fly past them nearly hitting them. Rictor looks at Rele and hands him a gun. "Last one is yours, Rele." Rele just looks at the gun in shock; he never fired one in his life before.  
"I have never fired one before, Rictor, this guy will kill me." More bullets fly by and drywall dust flying near them from the bullets hitting the wall. Rele curls into a ball as the bullets travel by.  
"Rele, when the bullets stop, aim and shoot." Rele nods his head. A few second later, after the bullets travel by. They stop and Rele pops out in his doorframe and aims the gun. The masked stranger has a look of shock. Rele fires and hits him in the chest. Rele fires again and hits the guy in the arm. He collapses to the ground with a big thud. Rictor walks up to the guy and kicks his gun away and puts his finger in the bullet wound in his chest. "Where is your leader, what is he doing?" Before Rictor could get an answer out the guy smiles with a small pill inside is mouth. Rictor looks shocked and tries to go for the pill. The guy swallows the pill and dies.  
"Rictor what was that you were going for in his mouth?" Rele looks confused and concerned.  
"Cyanide, a chemical used to commit suicide to stop others from getting information like I tried to do. It's a smart way to keep secrets safe." Rictor reaches for his left shoulder blade and feels around and pulls his hand away in instinct. Realizing he has a bullet wound in his arm. "Rele it isn't safe here you need to go to a hotel or something, leave this place make sure you still have that envelope with you. Cops will show up any minute, there were gun shots, you have to run!" Rictor gets up and runs out the door and leaves. Rele is in shock, having 3 dead bodies in his apartment. He leaved the bodies on the ground were they lay motionless. Rele goes to his bed and quickly packs clothes in a suitcase. He peaks in the envelope and inside it; a cell phone, pictures, and information on paper. He picks up the pictures and looks at them, which looks like a door in a brick wall. The information shows the time and was it is. It also shows the brick combination to open the door. Rele quickly gets everything together and runs down the stairs, He spots cops running by to the scene. Rele cautiously paces by them. He gets out of their sight and runs. Rele manages to find himself a hotel to stay in for the night.  
He sets the alarm and early morning. His alarm goes off, Rele starts to prepare for tonight. He eats what he has left in his fridge and drinks the last . He heads out to the streets and surprisingly he finds that the un named area is fairly close to him luckily, Rictor gave him a map to use so he knows were it is. It's just a few miles out. He looks at the brick combination on the information sheet. He looked at the brick wall and felt stupid for even doing this. He presses the bricks with his hand and the bricks slowly move back. He could feel the rough brick against his hands. He jumps back a little and the whole brick wall opens. He cautiously walks through and heads down the stairs. As he heads, down the wall reforms quickly to keep others out. The stairs are made of a rusted metal showing these stairs have been here for a long time. There were lights everywhere including cameras to keep watch. He walks down into a small meeting room. "Oh, I'm sorry I was looking for Rictor." Rele looks at the guys who seemed to be planning something; Rele notices that one of them has a big white bandage around his left shoulder.  
"Ah, Rele, you made it here, finally," Rictor walks to him with a big smile and puts his arm around him. "I'm sorry for the mess in your apartment, but they were there to kill me for the information I have." Rictor lets out a small grin to Rele. "Oh and I'm here to kill you, for you are no longer needed, nor were you ever needed." Rictor pulls a handgun to Rele's chest and moves back. "Okay boys, get him!" Four of Rictor's bodyguards circle Rele. The first one charges with his fist in the air from behind Rele. Rele blocks and pulls an uppercut to the guy's ribs with a kick to the stomach. The bodyguard falls to the ground. A second one comes from the side and gets Rele right in the chest. Rele collapses to the ground. Another goes for Rele with a kick; Rele grabs his foot and pulls him to the ground. The guard falls to the ground smashing his face in the concrete flooring. Rele could hear the cracking of the bones on the guards face against the concrete. Rele smiles, but as he smiles it was too late. Another kick goes straight to his face and blood splatters on the ground. Rele doesn't move for a bit and the guard kicks his back, Rele lets out a yell. He jumps up to his feet ready to fight ignoring all the pain. He is covered in sweat and blood running from his mouth and nose. One guard charges with a fist to the face. Rele blocks it with no issue. The guard tries to punch him again. Again, Rele blocks the punch without an issue. The guard goes for another punch to Rele face; Rele blocks it and punches the guy in his throat breaking his Adams apple. The guy collapses to the ground. Rele looks to his left and faces a kick to the chest; Rele against falls to the ground. The guy charges Rele with no hesitation. Rele lifts his foot in the air and hits the guy's chest and pulls him over himself and in the air. The guard flies in the air going head first in the brick wall. Rele stands up and staggers.  
"Good job, Rele, You can qualify in our organization. You passed the test." Rictor walks toward Rele clapping his hand. Rele wipes the blood off his face. "What test?"  
"If you can beat my guards you qualify."  
"What, you tried to kill me, Rictor!"  
"I'm well aware Rele; I just wanted to test your skills."  
Rictor puts his gun back in his holster on his belt. He attempts to approach Rele, but Rele backs up in shock over what happened.  
"It's okay my friend, I'm not here to kill you."  
Rele was wondering if he should believe him now. Rele wasn't sure what to do, but he was tired and in pain. His best option would be to go with Rictor and hope he wouldn't die. Rictor looked at Rele with a small sign of relief. "Walk with me, Rele; you need to start your training." Rele and Rictor started walking calmly and causally through a dark hall it was made of entirely of metal, built in fans were loud. It was basic, nothing special just metal walls with a pipe shape. Rele was paranoid that he was walking alone with Rictor; He was on alert, looking around for some form of trap. There was nothing, just a dark long hall. Rictor and Rele come up to a brick wall, Rele seems baffled and looks behind him for anything. Again there was nothing just empty space. Rele looks at Rictor as he presses the bricks in the wall; it was a weird combination that Rele couldn't remember. When the brick wall opens up a bright flash hits Rele in the face, his eyes squint and his hands go in front of his face. "You will get used to all in due time." When Rele walks in the room there are a few guys training in some form of martial arts and some are training with weapons. Mats cover the floor and heavy bags. They continue to walk down past in the training room, the go past the kitchen, which looks like a high school cafeteria. They walk down to a hall of doors with numbers. "Ah here you go room 25A."  
"Wow, how ironic."  
"What?" Rictor looks confused with Rele.  
"Oh, nothing it's the fact that that's my apartment room number, will this one be knocked down too?" Rele replies in a sarcastic voice.  
"Ha-ha, ah you're a funny man Rele; we could use a clown here. But today we must teach you."  
"Teach me martial arts? I already know that stuff."  
"No Rele, weapon training. Knives, Guns, and swords, the basics needed. We don't have a lot of time so we must train fast and hard." Rictor gives that grim look with no fear, showing that he is serious.  
Days pass and Rele trains with weapons. "Good Rele, you're doing a lot better with knife training." Rele takes the wooden knives and swings and stabs again. Sweat drops from Rele's body from the severe training.  
"Rictor when can we have a break." Rele breathes heavily.  
"Like I told you before, no breaks till you get me." Rele was getting tired of hearing the same thing over again through other days of training.  
Rele sighs in pain; his arms are tired from being blocked. Rele strikes harder, faster, and with great speed.  
"Good Rele, good!" Rictor replied.  
Rele goes for a double stab and a kick to the ribs. Rictor falls to the ground and finds that the wooden knife is touching his back. "Well done Rele, Very well. You have earned your break, and tomorrow we start gun training." Both Rictor and Rele are breathing heavily after hours of brutal training. Days pass as Rictor teaches Rele to aim with precise aim with the 9mm and an assault rifle. After gun training, Rictor goes to Rele to start sword training. It wasn't needed too much but it's a good skill to learn. Days pass on finally Rele training is complete.  
"Rele I'm asking a lot for you in such short notice but I want you to kill the governor of New York at the execution meeting. He is a powerful leader in a secretive cult, which we are fighting against. We have information that your family is involved."  
"What, no!" Rele is in shock, the fact that his family is even in execution. "Why are they? What did they do? They are good people."  
"Rele your father was one our greatest soldiers, ever wondered why he was gone so many times? That's because we sent him off on missions." Rictor grabs Rele by the arm pulling him to the exit. They run down to the public square. Winded they see two people having ropes put around their necks.  
"Today is the day that these traitors of America, to our country, are brought to justice. Today is the day that we show the world who is the stronger one!" Vunder yells to the people, He is a tall man, with a baldhead and a brown trench coat. His face has a huge scar on the side of his skull; He has a goatee as well. "We will not tolerate traitors here! For that they shall be killed by the rope!" The crowd cheers as they watch the traitors die.  
"No! This can't be I must stop him!" Rele yells.  
"Rele, listen to me, He is too powerful right now!" Rictor yells, by the time he does Rele has made his way through the crowd. He was pushing people left and right. Before he could reach his family, the executioner pulled the lever and his family fell.  
"No! You bastard!" Rele screams through the crowd.  
"Who questions me!" Vunder yells into the crowd.  
"I do, Vunder, I Rele!" Rele yells in confidence.  
"Guards get him!" Vunder points at Rele indicating the guards to go after him. Guards surround Rele with police batons and taser sticks.  
"Run, you mad man, run!" The stranger whispers to him from the crowd. Rele looks at the man in confusion, he nods and dashes away. A few guards chase him through the streets of New York. Rele looks behind him to see how far he is from the guards. A guard closes on him, he raises his taser stick and just as he about to hit him. Rele roundhouse-kicks the guard's hand and the guard drops the taser stick and grabs his wrist in pain. Rele doesn't hesitate and continues to run away. He jumps up on a few crates and on to a food stand. He jumps back down rolling on the ground. He stands up and realizes that more guards are near him. Rele stops and turns around, another comes for a sidekick to Rele's waist. Rele wasn't prepared for it and fell to the ground. The guard goes for a curb stomp to the face. Rele rolls over and stands back up. By then two guards are surrounding him. He takes a chance and runs. He continues to run and running out of air. He looks to his side and realizes that the secret entrance to The Clons is there. He takes the chance and runs towards the bricks. He quickly presses the combination of the bricks and runs down the stairs. A guard follows behind him to the secret door. As Rele runs down the stairs the door closes on the guards arm. Crushing the bones in his arms into little pieces. The guard screams while trying to remove his arm. Rele looks behind him realizing he escaped and only seeing an arm with a baton in its hand. Rele sighs in relief for he has escaped the guards. He runs down through the corridors and into the training room only to find Rictor sitting down.  
"Rictor you must tell me now, who are you guys?" Rele approaches Rictor and sits down across from him, gasping for air. Rictor looks up at Rele with a bland stare. "Rictor you need to tell me your clans name."  
"We are the Clons and the our enemy is called The Secret."  
"The Clons? Why are you two at war?" Rele replies in a questioning tone.  
Rictor takes a big breath "Percisley, Rele our clans have been at war for centuries dating back to the medieval age. For years we fought over this treasure, it was a small parliament that indicated the owning of the kingdom. A civil war started between these rulers in Germany. The both took their followers and made there own clans and during that time we fought this forsaken war." Rictor lets a sigh.  
"So you guys are fighting over paper? A piece of paper for land?" Rele replies in disbelief.  
"Rele its not just paper, this paper symbolizes who gains control of the Western land. Which is now known as the United States and over half of Europe. Total annihilation of the "un-pure" will take place we will all die!"  
"So what are we going to do about this Rictor?"  
"There is no "we" in this part Rele. We need you and a group of our best to infiltrate The Secret's HQ we need you to kill their leader and take the parliament. Is this okay with you?" Rele looks at Rictor and after thinking and staring at the table, he looks back up at Rictor and with big sigh he replies.  
"Fine, but one question, why me though?"  
"Because Rele you're different. You're cunning, fast, and a quick learner. I have trust in you. If you are to do this mission, you must rest, it has been a long day." Rele stands up and looks at Rictor for a while and walks off to his room. The next morning, Rele eats his breakfast and as he finishes his breakfast, Rictor walks in the room with four others and a black bag. Rictor throws the bag on the table and opens it up pouring the contents of it on the table.  
"Holy shit, Rictor, is it even possible for a man to carry all of this?" Rele eyes widen in shock.  
"Rele it's more than possible." The bag contains a sword, two daggers, throwing knives, two 9mm pistols, a Scar-H, four clips each for the two 9mm pistols, 4 clips for the Scar-H. The four other elites open their coat and show how the equipment is set into place. The Sword on their back, Throwing knives in their boots, the 9mm pistols on the sides and the Scar-H on their chest. As well as the daggers in their boots. Reel gears up and looks at Rictor. Rictor hands him a map showing where The Secrets HQ was. The four elite soldiers and Rele run out of the base and out to the streets. They come across central park. They look around for any indication of the HQ.  
"Uh, Sir I think I see it." The elite soldier replies with a soft voice. He points at the ground showing a small lever. Rele pulls the lever and the ground opens, revealing a corridor. They go down the stairs and in the entrance two guards stand at the ready. The elites take the enemy guards out with their rifles. The bodies drop with bullets in the head, blood everywhere. They move further and further into the HQ taking guards out, on the occasion one of the elites fall to the ground due to the bullets they have taken. By the time Rele reaches Vunder's office, Rele's elite soldiers are dead or near it. Rele goes to the elevator realizing he is out of ammo for his rifle. Reel walks in the rusty elevator and presses the button for the top floor. The elevator reaches above ground to a small room. The door opens and Rele has both of his 9mm pistols out and ready. He shoots the two guards in the face in a single shot. Rele keeps his guns aimed at Vunder's desk. Vunder's office was very decorated place, Dark red walls, a glass chandelier, and an oak desk near the window, with a desk lamp, some papers. The left side of the room was a giant aquarium, hundreds of fish swimming everywhere. On the right were a few rich oak wood bookshelves. With a plasma TV that's in-between the bookshelves. A red-velvet couch facing the TV and a leather chair at the desk. The back of the chair was facing Rele while the front was facing the window.  
"You killed my family Vunder!" Rele's eyes darken he tightens his grip on his pistols. Sweat drops down from his forehead.  
"Did I, Rele? Did I kill them? Or did your brother kill them." Vunder speaks with a low dark voice.  
"Leave my brother out of this Vunder. You framed my family and killed them right in front of me!" Rele's eyes darken even more nearly turning all black. There was a long silence between Vunder and Rele.  
"Your brother mentioned The Secret before he died, yes?"  
"How do you even know he mentioned you!" Rele takes aim at the chair.  
"Rele, I have my ways of finding about who knows about us. Some get away with it but it seems like your family was the unfortunate one in this scenario." Vunder just laughs at Rele. "We killed your brother with that disease, Rovileo saw our plans, should of never came down to see what's in there. Its all his fault" Vunder's eyes darken. "You should have heard them cry and beg for mercy when we caught them. When we beat them, their faces were so...priceless."  
"I'll have your head for this Vunder. You and me right now! You watched them suffer, now I'm going to watch you suffer!" Rele drops his pistol and pulls out a few throwing knives. He puts one in his right hand and throws at the chair. A black blur passes by as the knife hit the chair. A blade comes to Rele's neck. "How did you do that, that isn't human!" Rele's eyes widen knowing he lost, but it was so soon. So fast it couldn't end like this, not today.  
"Ha-ha you're right, it's not human." An evil smile comes across Vunder's face, He pushes a little harder on Rele's throat with the blade. Without waiting Rele goes for an elbow to Vunder's chest. Vunder stumbles back a little gasping for a little air. Rele draws his sword out and ready. Vunder stands and pulls his sword from his sheath. Rele charges with speed at Vunder swinging his blade for Vunder's chest. A loud sound of metal echoes through out the office. Vunder with great speed blocks the attack. He goes for a kick at Rele's chest. Unaware of what happened Rele falls back hitting the desk and falling on top of it. Vunder charges and swings his sword at Rele. Rele rolls over only to be cut on his back. Rele screams in pain from the cut in his back. Vunder goes for another attack for the leg with his sword. Rele blocks and steps back closer to the window. Rele and Vunder clash swords with one another. Rele kicks Vunder in the leg, knocking him to the ground. He takes his sword and cuts Vunder across the face. Vunder reaches for his face with one hand while blocking an attack with the other hand. Rele drops his sword and punches Vunder in the face. He punches him again and again in the face.  
"How does it feel Vunder, all of this pain? It feels great I hear. Ask my parents!" Rele punches Vunder in the chest and the face again. "Vunder, I want you to live through this to make you feel what my parents felt when you did this to them!" A dark smile runs across Rele's face. Vunder with great speed despite all the pain pulls two knives out and scissor cuts Rele's leg. Rele screams in pain and moves back. They both stop and gasp for air. When out of no were thunder echoes through the office and it starts to rain. Vunder takes the moment of silence and charges Rele, tackling him out of the window and rolling on the ground into the park. They both stand up look at each other. Vunder takes a throwing knife and throws it at Rele's face, Rele dodges but the knife cuts his face as he dodges the knife that was heading toward him. Rele acts quickly and pulls one out throwing it at Vunder stabbing him in his leg. Vunder growls with anger and pulls the knife out and throws it on the ground. Vunder struggles to stand, blood dripping from his leg and other limbs. Rele stands with cuts and gashes across his body. Vunder throws one last knife at Rele and with luck it stabs Rele in his arm. Rele screams in pain as he collapses to the ground on his knees. He looks at the knife and slowly pulls it out, as he slips the knife out of his arm he looks at Vunder. He pulls two knives out and ready to kill Vunder.  
"Just you and me Vunder, No more tricks. Its just you and me now!" Rele screams at Vunder.

"It was never meant to be this way Rele!" Yelled Vunder in the rain.

"It has to be this; you killed them in cold blood in front of the people!"

"Your brother did Rele, not me. He found about our plan." Vunder laughs. Out side was remote, the ground suddenly changed from grassy green to desert brown. The sky darkened outside. Blood was running down from their wounds. Rele tightens his grip on his blade; His eyes turn from blue to blood red. "And just like you parents, you as well shall be killed by the rope!" Rele charges with his knives ready to kill. He tries to stab Vunder in the face, but Vunder dodges. He goes for another attack to the chest with his knife. Again he misses, running out of options Rele is feeling defeat. He knows he lost this battle; it wasn't his to start with. Vunder stabs Rele in the leg and again in the stomach. Rele cries out in pain, tears running down his face. Rele drops his knives knowing he has been beaten. Vunder stands up and walks in front of Rele. He grasps his hair and punches Rele in the face. "How does it feel Rele, all of this pain!" Vunder yells in Rele's face. Another fist crushes Rele's face. One after another more and more punches are delivered to his face. Vunder lets go of Rele's hair and watches him fall to the ground. Rele lies there for a while in the mud. Vunder looks at Rele knowing he had won. "Rele you were in over your head. You will never win this battle, ever!" Vunder pulls a .38 special from the back of his pants. He aims at Rele's head, as he is just about to pull the trigger, Rele rolls on his back.  
"No, Vunder. You were in over your head, you will never win this battle, ever!" Rele quickly pulls another 9mm out from his side pocket. They both pull the trigger; both of them fall to the ground. They just lay there, motionless. Rains pouring on their lifeless bodies with blood everywhere. Hour's later paramedics come to the scene and take both to the hospital. After they were confirmed dead, they were cremated, forgotten among this world. Even though they were dead the war still rages on for control of the world.


End file.
